Dark City, Dark Hope
by monkan
Summary: "It's not he who needs me nor I who need him, it's we who must have each other. To keep each other sane, alive and find the answer to our own mystery. In this rotten city of blood." Inucest. Warnings and details inside.
1. Chapter 1

New Author Note: This is one of my old works which was posted elsewhere. It was left unfinished for various reasons. I have 4 chapters and if you want this continued then you better let me know what you think and feel about this story. I'm not going to waste my time writing on something this old if it doesn't get any decent response, I have other projects to focus on. I love the fandom but my interest is fickle. This chapters have already been beta read by the wonderful Ducky Dazzy who worked with me back then. So... Enjoy!

Old A/N: This is a detective/supernatural story of some kind. Each chapter is divided into cases and will have some kind of crime involved in a matter of supernatural. Our favourite brothers is in the lead and although not much will be known about them in the beginning you will find out more and more as the story progress as well as their relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other character in the original manga or anime.

Pairing: Sess/Inu. Others will appear from chapter to chapter.

Warnings: M/M, M/F, M/M/F, M/M/M, Shounen-ai, Inc., Death, Non-Con, Bi, Languish, Vengeful Spirits, Blood, Angst, Dark Themes, Minor, Kidnapping, Curses, Abuse, Mentioned/Hinted Preg/Mpreg and more.

Rating: Mature.

Summary: "It's not he who needs me nor I who need him, it's we who must have each other. To keep each other sane, alive and find the answer to our own mystery. In this rotten city of blood."

Dark City, Dark Hope  
>Written by Monkan &amp; Beta by Ducky Dazzy<p>

Case 1 - Introduction

"Please. Don't. No. NO!"

Blood splashed over the floor of the apartment. A male body fell to the floor in half. He tried to draw a last desperate breath but it was lost on his lips before he could even take it. Blood pooled from his mouth and nose. His eyes twisted as they stared in horror up at his murdered.

-o-o-o-o-

"This is horrible." said the cop as he held his hand over his mouth. "I've seen a lot in my days but recently there have been more brutal murders every week."

"No one saw anyone enter or leave the apartment nor is there any evidence that there ever were another person here in the first place."

The first cop, an older middle-aged man with half grey hair turned to his younger partner and pointed. "Do that look like it was done by himself? His body is cleaved in half and it's been moved around."

The whole floor was covered in bloody trails from the victim cleaved body, some led to the door while others to the bathroom. There were even some intestine that had come lose that lay on the floor. The torso of the body had been seated on one side of a set table while his legs was on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"I can see that but how can that have been done by another when there is no witness of anyone walking in or out except the owner for the last three days and every window and door was locked and chained when he was found. This is a closed room."

A photographer for the police was running around and taking pictures of everything in the scene. The flash of his camera went of at high speed before he was satisfied. Another number of cops had secured the area with yellow tape that said "Crime Scene – Do Not Enter".

The elder cop sighed before he ran a hand through his grey hair. "Nothing will be done unless we know what happened here. Get going!" he told the experts behind him that would look over the room and walked out of it. As he walked through the front door another man passed him in a cap with the letters KICK and wearing protective gears like the rest of the team. His hair was pulled back in a tail and the cop couldn't see his face because of the cap.

He came outside and reached inside his pocket but then cursed as his hand came back empty. His wife had told him to quit smoking and he was already feeling edgy because of the withdrawal.

Instead he reached for the side pocket and took out a worn pack with gum, the text were half in-readable and it had clearly been crushed a number of times. He flicked the top open and flipped the last gum into his mouth right from the small pack. He bit down on it and the questionable flavour of mint and liquorice flooded his taste buds. Without thinking he crushed the pack without any resistance and tossed it at a nearby can and missed. It hit the edge and fell over the wrong side.

Sighing, he ignored it and walked over to his car. "Four years until retirement and the world is going crazier with each year." he mumbled to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Across the city in an old and creaky house, at the pent house of that same building was a sparely furnish room. A desk at the window with the chair facing out to the world, just like any modern office of an CEO. The surface was worn and any attempts to keep it polished had long since been abounded. There were bookshelf's all around the room, storing paper, books, maps, boxes and any number of items you might want. Across the room in the middle of it stood an equally worn couch. It had three seats and the blanket at the end of it was fairly new. Under it was an overly large carpet in a dusty, out-washed grey colour. If you looked over the back of the couch you could see what should be a handy kitchen with a stove, fridge and a sink. The plates from an untold dinner was dripping dry in the corner. And finally you could see the corner that lead to the hall and the front door.

The sound of breathing was the only sound except for the now and then drip from the tap. With his arm thrown over the end of the seat and in an overly large white T-shirt and black boxers. A teenager, not older than 17 probably was fast asleep with his white, long hair spread out around him. His mouth was open slightly and let him breath in and out comfortably. The tell-tale of a pillow was stuffed under his head with a seam on the way to open up.

He was completely ignoring the sound of the city from outside the house. He was comfortably living in his own world and nothing could disturb him. Or so you would think.

Without any reason his eyes opened and he sat up to rub the remaining sleep from his eyes. There were a click from the door and he was up from the warm haven without a protest.

Around the corner came the same cap wearing guy from the crime scene. "I'm home." his voice was smooth and strong with a hint of coldness in it, like he was bored.

"How did it go?" asked the teen as he rubbed his head and finger combed his messy hair. The T-shirt hung from one of his shoulders, showing his creamy tanned skin. Not able to suppress a yawn.

"We have a hunt, Inu. The scene were filled with left over hatred and the crime was clearly not made by a human. The Victim was cleanly split in half." the man said as he took of his shoes and jacket.

The teen called Inu, or InuYasha as his whole name were, smiled as he leaned against the wall. "I was beginning to worry that you would become starved but I worried for nothing."

The cap was lifted and revealed a handsome face with strong features who looked to be around 22, 26 years if you stretched it. And what could only be called golden amber coloured eyes, just like Inu's. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plastic bottle with water. He took a deep swing of it as he kicked the door closed.

"So what are we up against, Sessy?" Inu asked curiously.

The man who had been called Sessy pulled the bottle away a little to fast and wasn't able to catch all the water in his mouth. Some of it trickled down his chin and he rubbed it away with his sleeve. He knew he would always be called Sessy, despite his name being Sesshoumaru.

"Spirit and a rather nasty one too. I will last a while after this one."

"Make sure we are alone this time. I don't want others to see when we work." Inu said before walking back to the couch.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Are you still embarrassed because that old lady saw us? You weren't yourself that time so it should hardly count. Beside you nearly killed that lady."

"And how I wish I had succeeded." the teen lay down with a thump as Sessy walked after him and leaned over the back, facing Inu's back.

"Such things shouldn't matter now, Inu. You know how many years we've done this and many other things too for that matter!" Sessy tapped Inu on his shoulder with the cold bottle.

Inu snuggled closer to his pillow with a pout on his face. "I don't know, I just don't like it to do it in front of others."

"I'm amazed. You are actually growing up." said Sesshoumaru in a teasing tone.

"Shut up." snapped InuYasha.

There were a rustle and something touched the floor before the couch shifted and InuYasha caught on when Sesshoumaru slipped behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him closer so he could rest his head against the same pillow and entangle their legs.

Sessy breathed in the fresh scent of his younger companion as he relaxed. "No matter what anyone says about us you will always be my cute little brother and I will always protect you."

There were a long silence as Inu was happy he wasn't facing his older brother because even if he was greatly embarrassed he was also really happy.

"Don't say such corny things."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I won't forgive...

Those hateful people...

It hurts...

I will never forgive them...

NEVER...

I'LL KILL THEM!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open without flinching at the sharp light from the setting sun. He sat straight up and disturbed InuYasha next to him on the couch. The teen caught on to the shifting on the sofa and cracked open his eyes but had to shut them against the red light that hit them. He shifted so he could glance over his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's moving." Sessy said calmly before he put his hand on the top of the backrest, shifted his legs under him and smoothly jumped up, over and landed on his feet. "Get ready." he stated as he began to tug at the band that held his hair tied together. It spilled over his back in soft waves and the shadows that had begun to fall in the room also started to shield him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A man in his early thirties walked across his hotel room and pulled at his neck tie. The object on the table were a package, wrapped in a brown paper and white strings holding it together. He took a quick look in the bathroom mirror and ran a hand through his short black hair.

He turned away just in time to miss the shifting in the mirror of another face. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Outside he could see the blinking light of a nearby sex shop sign. The green shifted to blue and yellow before they all mixed.

The bed had two pillows and he lay down with his head resting on one. Closing his eyes he let out a breath as he let his body relax. He therefore also didn't notice the shifting in the pillow beside him. The obvious weight of another head rested against it before it were gone.

Give it back.

He frowned slightly as he thought he had heard something but pushed it aside to his imagination.

Give it back to me.

Slowly he opened his eyes and they went wide with the horrible vision that greeted him.

GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE!

Above him were the ghost of a woman, her face terrible cut and bruised, even one eye were missing. Her hands clamped down on his throat, cutting of the air supply. He tried to make a noise as he struggled in blind terror but all his efforts were in vain. His hands only passed through her and something black ran down her arms and more to his horror he realized it was her blood as her fingers smeared with it.

I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

A bullet ran through her head with a bang and she vanished into thin air.

The man sat up coughing and gasping for breath as he felt life return to his heart and body. Tears ran down his cheeks as he struggled to calm down between his coughs.

"Got away." Sessy said as he lowered the gun to his thigh.

The silver were graced with a number of circles of what looked to be symbols of some kind. InuYasha was right behind him, wearing jeans and a thick jumper and a jacket to keep the cold out. Sesshoumaru wore similar cloths only his were black pants, a white button shirt and a leather jacket with the tear and wear on it.

The older of the brothers walked closer and looked down at the man in a cold glare. "What did you do to her to piss her off so royally?"

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about?" the man stuttered in shock. "I don't know her!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he fixed his eyes with the man. "If you still don't get it, that was a vengeful spirit who wanted to kill you. I don't really care how much you think your life is worth but I doubt you can remove the stains of her blood on you."

InuYasha took a look around the room and his eyes fell on the package. "She was blamed for something she didn't know."

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder as InuYasha walked over to the package and picked it up.

"Hey, don't touch tha-" Sessy pointed the gun at him again to shut him up.

"I don't think that you are in any position to protest." he turned back to his younger brother, "What did you learn?" he asked.

The teen looked out the window and his gaze softened to a blank gaze.

"She was picked up not far from here. She was looking for some company when an older man took her in for the night. They shared the bed and talked some but she didn't know what he did for a living. Shortly after she died. Run over by a speeding car." awareness in Inu's eyes returned. "Her memories are still raw and linger everywhere."

"So what we are dealing with are a woman who got mixed into something she shouldn't touch." Sessy commented. "Well, for some reason she has a thing against this man and wants him dead. So I say the chances are very good that she will return."

"Are you going to use me as bait?" the man exclaimed. "You can't do that."

"Take a look around. You are what will bring her to us and until you are dead she won't give up." Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose as if he was sniffing something bad. "What is that smell."

"It should be this." InuYasha said as he lifted the package. "It's something that can make a human very happy but also ruin them for the rest of their lives."

Sesshoumaru turned back to the man in disgust. "You actually sell that shit?"

"Have nothing to do with you. Are you guys cops or something?" the man managed what should be close to a sneer if it weren't for his fear of the situation.

"No. Just private business if you like." Sesshoumaru sneered back with much more affect in his voice. "What you do for a living aren't our concern but you better be more careful in the future so I don't see you carry that again."

InuYasha put the package down as he had his head turned down.

Sensing the closeness of the ghost Sesshoumaru tensed. "She's close." he whispered, mostly to warn Inu what was coming, since his younger brother couldn't sense things of the supernatural like he could.

"Yeah." Inu said. Sessy's head snapped to his right and came to stare at InuYasha's face just inches from his own. "I'm here."

Swinging his arm Inu send his older brother flying across the room with a loud bang into the wall. The man on the bed scrambled backward with a cry to get away but the headboard stopped him.

Inu jumped onto the bed and crawled so fast it looked like he only took two steps until he was close enough to grip the man's throat. His grip were grew tighter with each second and Inu moved forward so he was straddling the man's lap.

"Bastard. Man whore. Filth." came Inu's voice, but at the same time it wasn't Inu's. There were a strong undertone of a female voice. His eyes were blank like he were sleeping with closed eyes and his body jerked once as his face contorted into some one else.

"Give him your life." she hissed.

A hand reached forward and took a strong hold of Inu's hair and pulled it painfully backward until the two brothers were facing each other in an awkward position.

"You let your guard down to easy Inu." said person tried to get free but his other hand came up and grasped his throat to keep his head still, preventing further damage to his scalp. He brought his face closer until he could feel the others breath on his lips. He looked into the possessed eyes for a moment, "Thanks for the meal." before he closed their lips together.

Sesshoumaru forced Inu's mouth open and let his tongue inside.

The woman inside Inu's body tensed up and couldn't move until it all drained away in a slow stream of warmth.

The grip Inu had on the man underneath him had weakened so his hands could easily be shaken off. The man gently touched his throat as the air returned once more to him. He coughed once before he looked up and saw the guy's making out above him. His jaw almost fell open.

When they finally parted their breaths were slightly faster. InuYasha slumped against Sesshoumaru as if he were to weak to hold himself upright. His eyes were returning to awareness and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you OK, Inu?" Sessy asked as he felt more alive than in a long time. "I might have been a little reckless."

"I'm all right. Just a little drained."

Sessy wrapped his arm around Inu's waist so he could pull him from the bed and in one motion swept his younger half up in his arms.

"The ghost is gone now. It won't come after you any more." Sesshoumaru told the man who still was in a shocked state.

"But you should go pay her grave your respect," Inu whispered from his position, "After all, you DID know her."

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was almost dawn when both of them got home. Sesshoumaru had carried InuYasha the whole way so Inu could doze of to regain his strength. He in turn wasn't tired at all, he was working in over drive to process all the energy he had received tonight.

He walked over to the chair by the window and put InuYasha in it before he walked over to the couch. He pulled at a small chain and the seats extended into a bed. He pushed the cushions aside and shifted the bed-set to cover everything, turning it into a king size bed. He walked over to the closet and took out pillows and blankets and arranged the bed.

"How are you feeling?" came a tired voice from across the room.

Sessy straighten up and turned around to see Inu watching him with half open eyes. The sky behind him were bleeding red as the sun announced its attention of rising for a new day.

Sessy gave him a warm smile. "Better than in a long time. I won't go hungry now for a while." Sessy walked closer. "How about you? This one took a lot out of you. I've told you again and again, you must be careful or you will end up being possessed by a really nasty spirit." he scolded his younger brother while he scooped him up again and walked over to the bed.

InuYasha's arm came up to hold him around his neck for balance. He felt the soft bedding just as he realized his eyes had fallen closed again. Inu was mildly aware of getting undressed by Sessy until he was only in his boxers.

"Why was she after him anyway? I know that the man she tore in half was her lover who probably killed her because he thought she knew about his underground affairs but why did she want That Guy dead? Was it because of the drugs?"

InuYasha moaned a little before he rolled over to his side and put his arm under his pillow for support for his head. "She knew him in her high-school years." Inu heard the rustling of cloths and didn't have to look to know Sesshoumaru was getting ready for bed too. "He stole her sweetheart. With intention. And dumped him just one month later, he committed suicide, leaving her heartbroken. She could never forgive him for breaking her sweetheart and when she died her hate made her go after him too."

"Poor fool, but in a way he deserved it." Sesshoumaru snuggled down between the covers and pulled it up over his shoulder and wrapped one arm around InuYasha's waist and held him close. Since the room was chilly and the bed still cold he shivered a little and hoped the warmth from the other would help.

They laid silent for several minutes and Sessy was sure that Inu had fallen asleep and felt that now that his hunger was sated and fulfilled he was getting tired too.

"I might end up like that one day."

"Huh?" Sessy sat up on one elbow, looking down on Inu's angelic face. He didn't miss the sad expression on his face.

"My soul might one day break and I will start to attack people I knew or children of those I knew. You know that one day I might get possessed by a spirit that will kill me and leave me with regrets, wandering this world."

"You know that if that time comes I will be there to stop you. If, IF, you pass on and become a vengeful spirit I will do everything in my power to eat you and then I will follow you to the next world. But until that happens I will do everything in my power to protect you. I won't face this world alone without you and you know that I would die from starvation either way. I can't eat normal food and survive, I need someone your abilities to get My Food."

Inu actually snorted in his tired state. "I hardly think that being easily possessed is an ability nor skill anyone would gladly accept. If it weren't for you I would most likely had killed myself many years ago while possessed by a ghost."

His hold on the other grew stronger. "Then we can only thank whatever crazy God that created us for making us unable to live without each other."

"Yeah!"

And with that they grew quiet as they fell into the world of dreams, neither knowing of the busy people that ran around below and their problems as the sun rose and a new day began and neither caring.

End Case 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Same rules as the first chapter. You want me to continue this story after chapter 4, you better let me know.

Dark City, Dark Hope  
>By Monkan<p>

Case 2 – Dead Man Walking

_3 Years Earlier_

"Excuse me!" a man asked the old lady on her way out of the old apartment building. "Does the Taisho Brothers live here?"

"Oh yes, dear. They live in the pent house." her old wrinkled face graced him with a smile and he could see she needed a tooth or two to fill the gaps in her mouth.

He gave her a smile in return, shifted his bag on his left shoulder and began to climb the stairs to the door. "Thank you."

He looked at the old elevator which were clearly out of service and he could barely suppress a groan when he realized he had to climb the stairs all the way to the top.

After almost two minutes he gaspingly stood at the top of the nightmarish climb. Two doors faced him, one on each end. One was unnamed while the other held the name Taisho in bold letters on an old looking wooden door that you would only find if you were looking at some run-down house from nearly 80 years ago. No number or even a sign to warn of annoying free-mail. 'But then again,' he thought, 'Not many would make it to the top just to give them some free-mail.'

He walked over to it and raised his hand and knocked. When his hand made contact with the wood he felt something strange. Instead of waiting for an answer he tested the doorknob and found it much to his suspicion, unlocked. It didn't even creak when he pushed it open and it felt light like a feather. 'Strange. For something this old I thought it would be heavier.'

The hall was short and he could see the sunlight falling into the room which meant it was an open area around the corner. He swallowed to calm his nerves.

"Is someone home?" he called in a pathetic tiny voice that barely made it past his own ears.

He walked to the corner to peer into the room to see if anyone was home.

The rustling of sheets and the thump of something hitting a solid object echoed in the apartment.

"Are you all right, Inu?" asked a voice gently.

"Mmmh." InuYasha let out as he could be seen sitting on the bed couch over the backrest and the hand that caressed his naked chest made it obvious he was sitting on someone, a man too from the sound of the others voice. The hand raised itself until it reached Inu's face. It trailed his jaw line before it touched his lips with its fingertips. Inu leaned into the touch as the other hand of his partner came up over his arm, to his shoulder and in a single long touch ended up cupping the back of his neck. The fingers played a little and Inu gasped and arched his back before letting out a groan.

"Just a little longer." the voice said. "I'm almost done."

There were some more shifting and into view came another equal naked man with the same white hair spilled over his shoulders and the arms wrapped around Inu's back, one hand came up to support his head as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Sessy leaned his head against Inu's shoulder and closed his eyes before they arched together in one smooth movement as if they were at the top of ecstasy.

"Who are you?" asked Sessy suddenly.

The man cleared his throat after he averted his eyes from the scene. "Sorry but I need your help."

Both of the men in the bed turned toward him, the one called Inu blushed deep red as his eyes widen with the realization of being watched. The other narrowed his eyes as if he was observing a potential threat.

"Don't you have any manners?" The older man asked with hostility dripping of each word. "Don't you know its rude to disturb someone when they are eating?"

"Sessy." InuYasha snapped before disentangled himself from the other and hauled himself from the bed. Much to the surprise of the man Inu were wearing pants and the zipper and top button was closed securely. Inu reached for a T-shirt laying close by and pulled it on. The worn letters of what could be "Paladium" crossed his chest. "I'm sorry for my brother. He can be a complete ass with people. Just wait a little so-"

"What were you doing?" the man asked bluntly, making InuYasha's face flush once more.

"I was having my morning meal but thanks to you I couldn't finish." Sesshoumaru said with an icing edge, making it clear he didn't like him.

"But you were-" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Sesshoumaru glared at the man in annoyance as he raised his leg, which too were dressed, and rested his elbow on it. "If you are here then you should know we aren't your every day humans."

-o-o-o-o-

The man sat on the newly made couch and looked up at Sesshoumaru who was glaring coldly at him. He fidget a little as he felt self-conscious under the stare. An old cup was set in front of him with steam rising in slow small clouds. InuYasha stepped back and looked him up and down.

He could barely be more than 22. Short brown hair that was cut short. His eyes were a dull green colour that looked worn. He wasn't very muscular, more thin and soft if it was a good combination. His clothes looked new and crisp as if they were bought on this day.

"What do you want?" asked Sesshoumaru curtly.

The man looked down at the tea. "I think there is some one stalking me."

"Then shouldn't you go to the police?" asked InuYasha. "Surely they can help you?"

"I've tried but they don't believe me. Because... Because..."

"Because?" Sessy stressed getting annoyed once again.

"Because... I don't... think... the stalker is even alive."

Sesshoumaru caught the look Inu gave him and nodded with a serious face. "Tell us everything."

The man gulped and looked nervous.

"It started nearly three months ago. I was home and about to fall asleep when suddenly I could feel someone breathing above me. I opened my eyes but there was no one. I went to sleep thinking not much about it but the next day when I woke up there was hand prints all over my cover. In blood. It continued from then on, each night and then after two weeks I began to feel someone was following me. I could feel him... it, watching me. Even when I was with others it would feel like someone was feeling me up and down with their hands. The family phone started to receive strange calls with just static running in the background. I talked to my family, even the cops but they think I'm making it up. But I..." his hands clenched tightly as he bit down on his lip.

InuYasha knelled down next to the table and took his hand in his. "It's OK."

The man shakes his head. "No it's not." he said in a trembling voice. "I can't stand it. It's driving me crazy." He returned the grip on his hand and looked at Inu with big eyes. "It's worse since last week."

"What happened?" asked Sesshoumaru, obviously ignoring the fact his brother was holding hand with another man.

"I wake up and find my cloths cut, always in the same place. And when I sleep I see a shadow there. Hovering over me with eyes staring down at me. It's always the eyes. No matter how close he is I can only see his eyes."

"Is there anyone that holds a grudge against you?" InuYasha inquired lightly.

"NO!" the man said in denial. "I couldn't think of anyone around me that would want to hurt me. I mean..." he tried to find the words. "No. Not that I know off."

Inu and Sessy shared a look before they turned back to the man.

"What's your name?"

"Shiba Tadashi."

"Shiba Tadashi?" repeated Sessy with narrowed eyes.

The man shrank back from it. "Yes."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Go home. We will investigate this 'stalker'.

"Thank you." Shiba said with a bow while he still sat down. He took one look at Inu's hand but had to let go when InuYasha let go and stood up with a smile.

"I'll see you to the door." he said politely.

When he finally was alone Sesshoumaru raised his hand to his mouth as if he was thinking about something. His amber eyes stared at the spot Shiba had been sitting.

InuYasha came back into the room and saw his brothers face. "Do you know something?"

Sessy looked up at his little brother and leaned back into the chair. "Maybe."

Crossing the room Inu came to stand next to the older male and in a smooth movement he slid into the others lap, wrapping his arms around the neck, Inu rested against his shoulder.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked tenderly.

Sessy wrapped his own arms around his brother's waist and nodded quietly. "Mm. Thanks to you."

"I'm happy." whispered Inu before letting the silence speak for them.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that day, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha left their home to investigate this ghost stalker. While Sesshoumaru followed Shiba around in the shadows. InuYasha went to talk to his family.

"Hello?" said a voice when he opened the door to see a teen with white hair in a tail down his back and with a big smile.

"Hi." Inu said cheerfully. "I'm a friend of Shiba he promised to help me with math for the upcoming test. He told me to go ahead since the teachers wanted to speak to him."

"Really?" asked the boy suspiciously.

"Yeah. Math will never be my strong point, God knows I'm only hoping for a passing grade. Our teacher told me that if I don't pass with a 75 on next test I will have to take summer courses and since Shiba is so good with math I asked him. Of course I had to bribe him to get him to give in."

"With what?"

Inu looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was there before leaning closer. "The new action figure of Missy in "My Little Lady"."

The boy couldn't contain his laughter. "That sure sound like him. He is a freak for those action figures. I don't understand what's so great about them."

Inu gave the boy a sheepish smile. "Me neither, it must be some kind of fetish."

The boy opened the door fully with a smile. "Come in."

"Sorry to intrude." said InuYasha. "Are you his little brother?" he asked curiously.

"Yes." the boy said. "My name's Ikki."

"Nice to meet you, Ikki."

The door closed behind them.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru walked over to the news stand and bought one of the papers, handing the coin to the man he walked down the street with it under his arm. His eyes trailed Shiba while he kept a firm look on the surroundings.

So far he hadn't seen anything but that wasn't enough. If his theory was true then there should be a reason and without the reason he wasn't about to go without finding out why.

Shiba met up with a few friends and was heading out when they bumped into someone who quickly excused himself and ran away.

Sessy looked after him and when he saw the look in the students eyes he knew he had found something.

He followed the teen until he managed to corner him in a game shop.

"I want to ask something."

The student looked at Sesshoumaru but failed to see if he had friendly intentions or bad.

"What happened between you and Shiba."

The teen blanched and tried to back away. "I don't know what you mean."

Sesshoumaru walked closer until he had trapped the student's only exist. "I saw the way you acted around him. I want to know why."

"Nothing happened. Why don't you just ask him..." he halted when he locked eyes with the older man.

"Because I want you to tell me." his eyes had a rare light in them.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Late that night InuYasha returned. He walked in and leaned against the wall. "Long day?"

Inu gave his brother a look that dared him to be sarcastic. "Should you ask; I hate Math."

Sesshoumaru smiled amused before walking over and taking him into his arms for a hug. Inu just stood there and let the embrace wash away his agony. No matter how many hugs they shared it always felt like they helped him ease whatever had happened.

The older man lead Inu into the room where their bed stood waiting for them. "Have you eaten?"

The teen nodded. "Yes. Ikki brought us snacks the whole time. It's a wonder I'm even standing."

"Ikki?" Sesshoumaru sat them down on the edge.

"Yeah. Shiba's little brother."

"I see." stated Sesshoumaru while playing with InuYasha's hair.

"How did it go for you?" Inu leaned into the touch.

"I found enough to make my suspicions stronger."

Sleep was overtaking him. "When are we making our move?"

Sesshoumaru made a fast check on their situation. "Tomorrow night. You need to gather your strength. You didn't rest after this morning."

"There wasn't any time for it." InuYasha agreed feeling his eyes falling close.

Leaning back the brothers fell to the bed in each others arms and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes too, not caring to pull the cover over them.

"Sleep." commanded Sessy. "I exhausted you today so I will take my responsibility."

"Stop making it sound like something else."

Smirking, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes a little. "Why should I?"

"I don't like it. You makes it sound like we...are..." he couldn't finish it before sleep overtook him and sent him to the world of dreams.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inu's sleeping face which were filled with tenderness.

"It doesn't matter to me how it sounds. As long as I have you by me side."

-o-o-o-o-

Shiba looked at his clock before returning to look around. His breath came out in puffy clouds as he rubbed his hands together. They were late. Too late.

He had met the Taisho brothers earlier today and they had told him to met them here but they were late. He looked around nervously.

"Sorry for being late." Inu said, making him jump. "Sorry for scaring you."

Shiba let out the breath he almost chocked on. "Glad to see you here. I was beginning to wonder." he didn't see the older brother though.

"He's soon here." InuYasha reassured.

Shiba took a long look at the young "detective". He sure didn't look like he was in this profession. No matter how you looked at him you only saw a teenager with white hair, which he admitted was strange. He didn't know anyone that wanted to bleach their hair to white.

InuYasha looked around as if to see if he could see the other soon. A hand reached into his hair and made him turn around fast. He saw Shiba standing there with his hand in front of him. "..sorry.." he mumbled. "Your hair just intrigued me."

Inu gave him a smile. "You can touch it if you want to. It's real all the way down to the roots."

"For real?" his fingers combed down the tresses and he was amazed with how soft it was. He didn't know anyone could have so soft hair. "It's soft." he whispered.

Inu gave him a shy smile. "Sessy says that all the time but to me it's just hair."

The man gave him a look. "So what's really going on between you two?"

"What?" Inu blinked as if he hadn't caught the meaning correctly.

"Are you really brothers? You act more like lovers."

Inu couldn't help the blush from spreading. "We are just brothers."

"Then what was that I walked in on the first day? It sure looked like you were having sex wi-"

"It's not like that." interrupted the silver haired teen.

The grip on InuYasha's hair tightened. "Then how is it?" he asked in a hard voice. He yanked InuYasha closed by his hair, making the teen yelp in pain. "No matter how you look at it, it looks like you are fucking your brother."

"No." denied InuYasha.

"Tell me." Shiba sneered. "Do you do it just because you don't have to look for a partner or do you honestly enjoy fucking your own family. You sick bastard."

"NO!"

"I don't think you have a right to talk." interrupted a voice.

Shiba's wrist was taken and squeezed so hard he let go of InuYasha's hair. Sesshoumaru glared daggers down at the man while he continued to tighten his hold. "For someone that passes judgement on others when they themselves are meant to be judged, that's arrogant."

Sessy let go with a shove and Shiba staggered backwards. "You bastard." he snarled.

"For someone that doesn't realize their own situation you sure have a lot to say."

"I don't need to be told of by the likes of you." Shiba spat.

Sesshoumaru glared back. "You can come out." he shouted.

Around the corner came a figure into view. At first Shiba couldn't make out who it was but when the other person came closer he took a step back.

"No." he whispered. "That's impossible."

An identical face stared back at him and it made his blood stop.

"What is this about?" he demanded. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"This is no joke." InuYasha said behind Sesshoumaru, a safe distance away from the third party. "It's something that happens often when someone hold on to tightly."

Shiba turned to run away but came face to face, and even closer, with his look alike. The face stared back at him and captured him in a tight hug.

He screamed in pain as his whole body started to flicker and his face twisted in agony.

Sesshoumaru walked closer until he could easily touch the mixed images of the same person. "Normally I would just eat things like you but there is something I can't forgive." he took a step backward and his face turned cold and emotionless. "Go to hell, you sick bastard."

The images began to melt into the ground and vanished without a trace.

He turned around and saw InuYasha holding onto his own arm while he stared at the spot Shiba had last been. He walked closer to the younger one. "Are you all right?"

Inu nodded before walking into the waiting arms of his brother. "I am. What he said hurts but it's not the first time I've heard them and not the worst either."

Sesshoumaru petted InuYasha's hair in an affectionate manner. "Let's go home."

The younger sibling nodded and without letting go of each other they began their journey home.

-o-o-o-o-o-

In bed, InuYasha rested against Sesshoumaru's chest. Unable to sleep.

"He had double personality." said Sesshoumaru who too was awake. "In front of his family and friends he was a sweet kid with an outgoing attitude but behind the mask hid an insane racist. He wasn't too well known but he made a name for himself among the gangs and it happened that he attacked someone just to vent anger. Then one night he came across his little brother with his friends. He didn't like the way one of them was always touching his kid brother. Later that night he followed them on their way home after they dropped of Ikki and he killed the guy. The others took a bad beating but when they tried to flee there was an accident and Shiba died."

"But he was unable to rest and his split personality held onto life so he came back." whispered InuYasha, filling in some of the details.

"That's right. But his personalities was even more divided, defining themselves as separate beings. But while his mad side took over his life, his innocent side drifted around, trying to return so he could stop himself."

"That was when the 'stalking' began."

Sessy nodded.

"Was his other self trying to make things right by telling his other side that they had died."

He nodded once again and with his eyes closed let his thoughts drift around, enjoying the warmth of the other. "Mhh. But maybe the one that knew all along was the first one to come to us with a request for this job."

InuYasha too closed his eyes.

-Flash-

"_Please. I need you too help him. His brother is insane and I fear that it won't be long until he comes after me too."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Ikki is very sweet. I want to protect him but that might be read as something else and when that reaches his ears it will be too late. Please, I don't want Ikki to suffer because of his brother."_

-Flash-

"Maybe he knew that he didn't have long left to live and that's why Shiba died that night too. Too keep Ikki safe."

"Who knows." whispered Sesshoumaru.

The stars outside the large window were clear in the black sky and even though they couldn't see the moon, they still knew it was there somewhere. The lights of the city couldn't hide it.

"I know though," continued Sessy. "How they felt. To keep someone important to you safe you would do anything for them. Even after death. I can't say I blame Shiba but I can't forgive him either. At least not one of his sides."

"How did you know? That he was already dead?" his arm travelled around Sesshoumaru's waist as he waited for the answer.

"I could sense something was off when I saw him and I heard whispers around the time of his death how there had been someone to return and the name "Tadashi". I wasn't sure at first but when I cornered one of the victims from that night it was made clear."

"Next time..." Inu began.

"Hm?"

"Eat his spirit. You need the energy and I can't supply you every time you run low."

"Why not? Your energy are such a delicious meal after all." Sessy smirked unseeingly by the other.

"No way. If you are going to leave a feeding opportunity then I'm not going to support you when you need it."

"I can't help it." Sessy defended himself light heartedly before his mode turned dark. "I couldn't forgive him."

"For what?"

"For treating you like that."

-o-o-o-o-

_2 Years Later_

"Excuse me," he called the young lady cleaning the front door. "I'm here about the second room on the top floor."

"Oh, yes." the woman said happily while putting her broom away. Her dark hair fell over her shoulder and her slender hand opened the door to let them both inside.

"You said you were planing to stay for a long time, is that right?" she asked just to be sure.

"Yes. That's my plans anyway."

"That's good to hear. This place have seen many families and people live here. It's like those that come here can't find the heart to leave this place. Myself included." she finished with a light laugh as they entered the elevator.

When they finally reached the top floor and walked outside the moving cage they meet a man with short white hair.

"Hello Sesshoumaru. This is your new neighbour."

"Hello, I'm Ikki Tadashi." the man bowed politely.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho. It's nice to make you acquaintance."

"You too." Ikki said cheerfully.

"If you'll excuse me." Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs, taking them two at the time.

"Have he lived here for long?" Ikki asked curiously.

The woman dug in her pocket. "Yes. He and his brother have been here for as long as I can remember." she caught it and unlocked the door, it slid open with a creak.

"How long if you don't mind me asking." he followed her inside.

"Dunno." she shrugged her shoulders. "According to my grandma who ran this place before she passed away, she told me that they lived here before her parents took over it. Just the two of them."

End Case 2


	3. Chapter 3

Dark City, Dark Hope  
>By Monkan<p>

Case 3 - Possession of the Incubus

A voice whispered in his ear, words so sweet and full of desire and want that it made his inside twist in response. The being above him was beautiful. Far more than beautiful. It was the very image of lust. Even though it clearly wasn't human.

With it's skin tinted blue, sharp red eyes engulfed him and caressed him all over his body.

He gasped and withered under the none-existent touches. The hair, dark as midnight with a touch of the stardust in it fell short around the face of lust. The nose, chin, cheek bones, forehead. Everything was hauntingly intriguing. Capturing him. Seducing him. Leaving him incapable of resisting.

His lips were captured in a short but fierce kiss. His body burned and responded to the touch without resistance. All his barriers against this fell apart and all that lingered was the pleasure that edged its way inside him.

The sudden touch of a new hand on his shoulder made the being scream in anger before vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

"InuYasha."

The teen was brought out of his dream with a start. His skin was damp and his chest rose and fell in rapid speed. A hand rested on his shoulder and it tingled from the contact. His face already flush from the dream made it easy to cover up the rising heat in his cheeks.

"Are you all right?" asked the older brother, Sesshoumaru, with concern. "They appeared once more, didn't they?"

All InuYasha could do was nod, since he didn't know if his voice would work yet or if he would let out another sound that would embarrass him.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh as he let his hand linger on his little brother. His touch was a frightful thing, most wouldn't think about it but he had lived with an ability that could drive anyone mad. If it wasn't for InuYasha... IF... he didn't have InuYasha then he would either be floating in his own blood somewhere or life-time in jail for horrendous crimes he would commit in his insanity.

The same could be said for InuYasha. Neither able to receive what they needed from anyone else because it either brought fear or madness to those around them.

The elder brother felt the lingering taste of another than InuYasha inside him. It grated at his heart what could had happened if he wasn't here to stop it.

"I'm sorry, I was late tonight." he whispered in closed of rage. Mostly it was directed at himself for his recklessness but also the creature that thought to ever touch InuYasha.

"It's ok." replied InuYasha, finally finding his voice. "Nothing bad happened."

He gritted his teeth together almost to the point of cracking them. "This time. They should know by now that they can't have you." he pulled InuYasha closer until they were a tangle of limbs. One ending where another began and the feeling of the other close. "I won't let them take you. I will kill everyone that dared to touch you."

"Brother." InuYasha relaxed into the embrace and closed his eyes. No matter what happened in their lives, he always felt secure in Sesshoumaru's arms.

-o-o-o-o-

The next day they were working on a new case, a murder down town and the police had no clues to who the murdered was. All the victims were found with no external wounds but their insides were a different thing. They were so mutilated inside that there were no knowing how the crimes were being done.

To the brothers it was clearly not the crime of a human.

Sesshoumaru, working part-time for a group in the police force that cleaned up the crimes scenes and helped with transporting various evidence back to the labs made it possible for him to find crimes that would lead to a spirit or other supernatural creature that he could feed on. This case was no difference. He had touched the victims body and could taste the lingering taste of the assaulter. Some times it was so strong that he had to suppress his instincts to keep from sucking the body dry when he was starving, other times he had to steal an item of the person to be sure.

They had come after the angry spirit but it avoided them and one more girl died before they could corner it, but when he took possession of InuYasha he hit Sesshoumaru so sudden and fiercely that InuYasha was long gone before he could recover.

-o-o-o-o-

It was dark all around him. His senses couldn't pick anything up and there was no warmth close by. Nothing and no one. He was all alone in the endless darkness that swallowed him. He wanted to cry from the loneliness that clawed at his heart. He wanted to call out a name but found it impossible because his lips was sealed by an unknown force.

Cold. So very cold. The icy bitterness of it ate at his bones, making his teeth clatter uncontrolled under his lips. He didn't know if his eyes were closed or open but it mattered little. He was alone. The one he wanted wasn't there. He wasn't protected from his nightmare. He was vulnerable. If he opened his eyes then they would have him. They would take his body and nothing would be left of him.

The touch of a gentle hand on his cheek made him flinch but otherwise he kept his eyes closed. Forcing himself not to open them even if he wanted to know who was there with him.

"Poor boy. Poor, poor child."

He didn't know the voice. Male but not one he knew. Not Sessy.

"All alone and abounded. No one here to hold you. To protect you."

'Don't let them play with your mind. If they get inside then it's the end.'

The hand stroked his face with tenderness trying to lure him out of his shell.

'Don't be fooled. Sessy will come for me.'

"InuYasha." whispered the voice above him in all to much familiarity. "InuYasha, it's me."

'No.' hesitation filled his being, 'It's not him. Don't be fooled.'

"InuYasha." the voice sighed. "My dear InuYasha."

Without warning lips closed over his and the seal on them were broken in a quick lip lock. A tongue traced his lips and asked for permission if given. Hands reached for his and twined their fingers together so he could feel the heat from them.

The voice whispered hushed against his lips sweet words of promises in just his name and they wove a net over him, capturing him as he fell to their temptation.

"My beloved InuYasha." whispered the voice above him and against his will his lips quivered open and a rough tongue was forced inside. It danced with his, taking and giving, offering and received. He knew each touch all to well. He had many times felt them and even time to time craved them as it showed proof that he was alive.

He was swept away in a string of kisses that left him breathless and heated.

"InuYasha." the voice whispered. "My love."

InuYasha's lips parted to say something but closed right away. They opened once again and a soft whimper left his mouth. His eyes opened to look at the one he hoped were with him. But at the same moment he opened his eyes and realized his mistake... it was already to late.

He wrapped his arms around the blue shoulders that hide under the illusion of white skin and pressed his head against the others black hair that looked just like melted white gold in his eyes.

"Brother!" he whispered in surrendering.

-o-o-o-o-

The sudden turn of event set him on edge. When he didn't have the other close by he got nervous. The longer he didn't know if the other was all right or even alive it made his skin crawl. To think he had been so careless. He knew they were after InuYasha and still he had let his guard down.

Sesshoumaru stood in an alleyway and let the dark wash over him, concealing him the best it could. He banged his fist into the brick wall, close to chipping some of the stone. His hand ached in pain but it was dull compared to the chaos inside his head.

'I was careless. I never thought they would make such a bold attempt again after the last time.' his eyes burned in the night like a cat's. His teeth clenched hard together and in his anger they looked a little like fangs. 'I'll make them regret it.'

Had another human been there they would had felt the sudden change of temperature in the night. The sudden chill that fell over the alley had nothing to do with the night. It was solely Sesshoumaru's feelings as he let go of this reality and let his eternally hungry spirit wander for the scent of someone else. Someone to feast on, someone very special. If there had been any random spirits or other supernatural entity in the vicinity then they would flee for their lives. The ghostly touch of something worse than their existence leaped forward and grabbed everything around it in it's grasp, it's hunger for life froze time and space.

DEATH.

-o-o-o-o-

Quivering under the ministration of hands. InuYasha was barely aware of his own being. His body was sweaty and hot from excitement. His flesh felt like it was on fire and he couldn't cool it. His body screamed out for release.

A pair of hands pleasured him while another caressed his body. Male and Female. Every caress and touch were bestowed on him and it left him in a sea of pleasure. Unable to escape and unable to resist.

-o-o-o-o-

A shadow flew over the city, high above the unaware humans that walked down the street. The nightly life went on as always. Every single one of them ignorant of the danger that passed just meters above them. Some took it as a light cold wind that whispered in their necks or travelled across their skin.

The shadow searched all it passed, sensing and tasting what it encountered. Desperately searching for the one who could calm his hunger before he lost control. The only one that allowed him to keep his sanity.

Its golden eyes shimmered in a deeper amber when it caught wind of its prey. It landed on the edge of a nearby roof, basking in the moonlight as if it was water. It stood tall on its legs and stretched out as if to show his whole body to whatever higher being were watching and it howled out in a beast voice.

-o-o-o-o-

"Ahh!"

How was it possible to be taken so wild and still find absolute ecstasy. The woman was dancing above him, on his lap. She had long ago taken him inside and she used her muscles to dominate him, she decided if and when he could find release and it hadn't been yet. Their play had gone on for what felt like hours. Her midnight blue skin covered her whole body, making her exotic and seductive in all the ways a woman could be. Her black hair fell long over her shoulders and down to the small of her back.

InuYasha's hands held onto her hips as she rode him closer and closer until she pushed him back and started all over again. Building up what was yet to come until...

Behind him was the male. Also owning and worshipping his body like it was a god's but in his eyes he could only see the illusion that covered the blue skinned man that had visited his dreams every night he had been left unguarded.

A dream that he had long, long to suppress. A dream he couldn't allow himself. Even if it was his deepest desire he would never acknowledge it. Even when he died he would never be honest about it. It was one and the only thing that he would bury deep inside him.

He gasped helplessly when he felt a thrust in him. The hard flesh stretching him and claiming him. Not as wild as the woman took him but it was building up its speed. He could feel it leave and enter him as well as the woman rose and fell above him. Both moving in harmony and adding to each others movements.

InuYasha felt tears fall from his eyes but he held no strength to resist them. He leaned back against the male behind him, resting on the strong chest as he was swept away from reality. His head rolled to the side and while he let out moans he sank deeper into the embrace of the illusion.

It wasn't much longer until he would cease to exist and all that would be left was a hollow shell stained with sin and lust. He would never return.

A sudden and harsh thrust behind him and a dry cry from the male caught his faltering attention. It gave a jerk and shuddered behind him, spilling a few drops inside InuYasha. The woman was also jolted from the sudden disturbance and hissed.

Another sudden and strong thrust behind him caused him to pump hard into the woman above him, sending her into the throes of release before she melted away gasping and sobbing.

As if an enchantment had been released he became slightly more aware around him but it didn't last long before the male thrust harshly into him. He let out a cry, and as the pace got irregular he thought he were losing his mind.

It wasn't until a new pair of hands reached for him.

Cool and gentle hands that brought him back. The light touches on his chest chased away the drowsiness and lightened the seducing daze that lay around him. A hand reached up and traced his face before two crossed his lips.

In his ears he could hear the groaning of the male behind him but also another voice. A gentle and kind voice that tried to reach him. To comfort him and let him know he wasn't alone.

InuYasha let his body rest against the body behind him and let the thrusts take him higher and higher until he thought he couldn't possibly stand it.

The hand that had touched his face moved down his body until it rested on his stomach and it was only then that he found his release, along with the male behind him. He couldn't really describe the feeling as the seed of the creature filled him. It wasn't something you normally felt and even dreams couldn't justify it.

InuYasha tensed like a bow before slowly relaxing, breathless and spent. The body behind him slowly lost its warmth and faded into nothingness, even the hardness that was still inside him slowly disappeared without even being pulled out.

He was alone again. Basking in the afterglow by himself in the darkness. His sweat dripping body ached all over.

Slowly two arms wrapped around him and his nose filled with the airy scent of his brother. He fell back against the other and this time he was sure who it was. He could feel it through his skin, how the traces of the demons were being drawn from his body. The lingering feeling of being touched all over on the inside added to the seed that spilled from his opening.

Sesshoumaru knew it when InuYasha groaned under him and pressed back against his naked body. Just as the Incubus were very seductive creatures, their seed and bodily fluid acted like an aphrodisiac when entered the body.

"Forgive me. I let this happen to you." his hand wandered down until it touched the sticky substance and felt the heat working its way through his skin.

InuYasha moaned against the touch and tilted his head so it was nestled under Sesshoumaru's chin.

"I will clean you, just bear with me." he whispered softly before he pushed inside InuYasha. The youth let out a chocked cry as he was gently rocked back and forth. A strong surge of power flowed through him and it felt like his inside was on fire. It all flared out from him and tried to swallow him. Only it was countered by a chilling force that ate away the fire.

InuYasha felt how the heat was drawn from him from not only by the hands on his chest and stomach but also where they were joined. The smooth thrusts that were made possible by the fluid already coating his channel were long and gentle, deep and strong. It was a long and breathtaking act before he finally felt the heat drawing to an end. Only to be replaced by another heat.

He threw his arms back so he could touch the other at the same time as he arched his back and yet again found his climax. What had only minutes earlier been an incomparable feeling was replaced by the warm feeling of being filled by something much more real.

Coming down from heaven, InuYasha felt Sesshoumaru shift behind him and came slowly back to reality or as much reality this place was.

"Things were so peaceful lately that I didn't expect them to come after you again."Sesshoumaru whispered. "If I had known I would never had let you sleep alone."

"You couldn't had known." said InuYasha with a hoarse voice. "You can't be there every time. I need to learn to be more careful."

"No." stated Sesshoumaru. "This will be the last time they come after you. I left enough of that woman to send as a final warning if they ever should chose you as their target again." InuYasha couldn't see the ice cold eyes that glared at an unseen enemy lurking in the shadows. He then pressed a chaste kiss on the top of Inu's head. "I'll be there when you want to sleep. I'll be the one to keep your nightmares away. Just as you will keep mine away."

InuYasha smiled as his eyes closed. "I know." he took a deep breath. "Shall we go back?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes."

And they were both gone.

-o-o-o-o-

InuYasha opened his eyes to find himself in an old storehouse that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. The stench that lingered around them made it all too clear what was hidden there along side them. His clothes were damp from the moister in the house.

Sesshoumaru stirred where he lay cuddled against InuYasha and opened his eyes just in time to see the lingering blue light above one of the many bags. He could see the sad face of the vengeful spirit they had chased before the Incubus had taken over. No doubt they had made a deal to get close to InuYasha. The spirit would take over, hide and give them Inu and they would show him the truth.

Only, the truth was mostly not as easy as most thought. Sesshoumaru could hear the giggling of girls outside the storehouse and heaved a heavy sigh. He sent the spirit a message and asked him to move on in his next life.

Slowly the light faded and not long after that they were out before the cops got a tip and stormed the storehouse. The first murderer was caught soon after, a pleasure killer, and the evidence brought him down, but the public would never know who had killed the girls in a cry for help.

How twisted death could get when you lose all the abilities you had when you lived.

That night InuYasha and Sesshoumaru slept better than they had in a long time. They would never try to sleep apart again, because without being in Sessy's arms that could fend of any danger that would try to possess him there were no rest for him, and unless Sessy knew Inu were safe he would never be able to rest. And the only place he knew that kept Inu safe was in his arms.

He didn't know how many times he had thanked God on nights as these but there were no limit to how many more nights he would do the same.

How he thanked God that his touch could do some good in this world. He thanked them that he could bring InuYasha peace.

End Case 3


End file.
